G is for Granger
by Solar Girl
Summary: Hermione is 18 years old and has not seen her two best friends for over a year know, until one quidditch match and her whole world is turned upside down, as she starts to fall for harry will she rember her steady boy friend Victor Krum???
1. Hermione has changed

~I not own any of these people (well I think I don't), this chapter is short!~  
  
Hermonie Granger walked down the street. She was 18 years old, a year out of Hogwarts. She had not seen her best friends for 1 year. But she did not care her life was going good. She has had 5 boyfriends and went under a transformation that changed her. She was now beautiful and smart woman. She works as a reporter for the Daily Prophet. She was going to her apartment. She opened up the door and saw the newspaper had arrived for her. She flick threw the pages and found her article. "Man or Best, a study of werewolves by: Hermonie Granger". Well if it made it into the paper it was good enough for her.  
  
At work the manger was passing out tickets to a quidditch game. She took one seeing she had nothing do to that day. The Windburn Wasp. She thought oh well I might as well go see it. She of course did not know that Ron Weasly was going to and that Harry Potter her ex-boyfriend played for them. She just took one ticket not knowing that one ticket would changer her life.  
  
Hermonie was at home and was all bundled up for the quidditch mach. She took a pinch of Flow Powder and threw it into her fireplace. "To Wasp Stadium" she said as she stepped into the fire. Flames engulfed her as she sped to Wasp Stadium.  
  
She "landed" at Wasp Stadium. She gave her ticket to the woman at the ticket desk. The woman told her were to find her seat and she went in search of it. Ron walked in ten minuets after Hermonie had left to find her seat. He went to the woman too and went to go find his seat. He walked around and found his seat. It was next to a pretty woman, with brown curly hair. "Hello" he said "Yes hello" Said Hermonie the woman who was sitting in the seat. Ron sat down and held out his arm as if to shake hands. "Ron Weasly " "Her.RON!" Hermonie gasped "Uh.yeah that's my name" "I'm, I'm Hermonie Granger!" "Hermonie? Hermonie!" "Yeah." "Hey have you seen Harry?" "Not since we graduated" "I have not seen him either" He sat down and they talked away unit the match started.  
  
The commentator (a.k.a. Shamus Finagin) yelled out "AND GIVE IT UP FOR YOUR WINDBORN WASP!!!". Seven players in yellow and black quidditch robes fly out into the stadium. "KEEPER MALANO PECNIAL, CHASERS AYLA COLLIOINS, LIZZIE KAT, AND ANDREW GIB! BEATERS ALLISON MELLOW, AND ARTEMIS SHREK, AND FINALLY THE SEEKER! HARRY POTTER!" The stadium busted out with applause. "Harry" Ron gasped "Oh my word" Hermonie gasped 


	2. The meeting of Harry

As Hermione and Ron watched the game they talked and gawked. Harry an official Quidditch player! It was mind blowing. Hermione and Ron could not believe it their best friend a player on one of the best Quidditch teams around! How could they fail to know that he played? Oh well they knew were he was and they planed to talk to him after the match.  
  
"Ron, I don't want to do this" Hermione squeaked.  
  
"Come on we got to! We have not seen him for over a YEAR!"  
  
"I don't want to about what he will say though"  
  
"He'll say OH MY GOD! Hermione you look umm, HOT, oh yeah Ron you look good too"  
  
Hermione laughed at this. Sure she looked different form the last time Harry had seen her, well a lot different. She was scared/excited about seeing Harry. But what he might say about her scared her. And yet she could not wait. The game was over and now it was time to see Harry. Ron and Hermione walked down to the locker rooms. Both scared of what will happen next!  
  
Harry was in the locker rooms changing when he heard a voice saying that he had visitors. Oh no fans Harry thought. "WHAT ARE THEIR NAMES" Harry yelled.  
  
"UMMM ROEI AND HERIOSEB"  
  
"TELL THEM TO GO AWAY"  
  
"THEY SAY THEY ARE YOUR FRIENDS, SHOULD I TELL THEM TO WAIT OUTSIDE?"  
  
"SURE" Harry yelled back, great Roei and Herioseb what kind of girls were these? More obsessed fans? Harry was changed into his regular clothes and was ready to meat the public. But when he walked out he found a surprise waiting for him. Ron and Hermione, not Roei and Herioseb. Who ever that those people were. Ron and Hermione were there waving and smiling at Harry.  
  
"He'll say OH MY GOD! Hermione you look umm, different in a good way, oh yeah Ron you look good too" Harry yelled.  
  
"Told you so Herms" Ron whispered then yelling "HARRY it has been ages!" Ron ran over to Harry and hugged him. Hermione just stood there. This was a different Harry, this harry was cute not like the seventeen years old Harry she knew. But who cared this was Harry Potter her best friend!  
  
"Hey Harry" said Hermione in a quite voice, she stood her ground though.  
  
"Hey Herms" Harry said, and too much of Hermione's surprise Harry ran over to her and hugged her. Wow this is a different feeling Hermione thought as Harry hugged her, and so she hugged him back. Ron staring at them thinking, this could be the start of something new.  
  
"Hey lest all go back to MY place and hang out" Ron suggested  
  
"Sure" Harry said breaking away from Hermione  
  
"Fine by me" Hermione said happily  
  
"Cool so I will go back to my place and get ready and you guys can get your stuff" Ron handed Harry and Hermione a card with his address then finally disappearing.  
  
"Looks like it just me and you for a while" Harry said with a little smile on his face.  
  
"Yeah" Hermione replied with a smile on her face too  
  
"So are we going to disparate, use Flow Potter, or fly?"  
  
"Fly?"  
  
"Yeah I can fly you to your house"  
  
"Sure that would be great"  
  
"Ok then let me get my broom" Harry ran back into the locker room leaving Hermione to herself for awhile. Ten minuets later Harry came back.  
  
"All aboard the Harry express" Harry said with a smile and Hermione Climbed on back, just like they did with Buckbeak. Hermione clung onto Harry's waste as they flew off into the sunset. Speeding off to Harry's house.  
  
A/N: ant that cheesy, oh well I had to end it some how! REPLY!! 


	3. Ying and Yang,

A/N: wow this is my most popular one! I thought it seemed cheesy! Oh well give the public what it wants!  
  
As Harry and Hermione arrived at Harry's flat, Harry dismounted and Hermione dismounted after him ((they landed on the roof)). Harry opened up the door and walked down to his flat, with Hermione in close pursuit. As Harry opened up the door Hermione was able to see inside, it was a MESS! Clothes were all over the place and empty pizza boxes too.  
  
"Come on in" Harry beckoned to Hermione  
  
"Sure." Hermione followed him in steeping around all of the dirty stuff  
  
"Don't trip" Harry laughed as Hermione tried to get around all the stuff in her high heels.  
  
"I wont, AHHH" Hermione had fell down and landed in a heap of Harry's underwear. Harry laughed and helped her up.  
  
"Ew" Hermione let out as Harry picked off a piece of under her head.  
  
"Uh sorry" Harry said as he looked down at the floor, he blushed and looked quite embarrassed. But Hermione kissed him on the forehead and told him it's ok. Harry blushed more. And Hermione was happy and quite pleased but she did not let Harry see that. Harry felt something in his stomach that he had never felt before, well that was a lie he had felt that way when he had looked at Cho before she died. But he could no like Hermione she was his friend, like along lost sister in a way ((but in some countries you marry your sister, ok did not need to add that)). And yet he still felt that way, but why???  
  
~*~  
  
After Harry got his stuff they flew over to Hermione's apartment ((oh yeah a flat and an apartment is the same thing)). As Hermione steeped inside and told Harry he could come in and sit on the couch if he wanted to, Harry saw that it was all neat and tidy, and that kind of made him well more embarrassed. He peeked into Hermione's room and saw her picking out her Bra. He quickly looked away, but was quite happy. Hermione saw him though and she blushed.  
  
A/N: like a Ying-Yang!  
  
~*~  
  
Hermione's stuff was packed and they tied their stuff to Harry's broom. Then they flew off to Ron's house, not knowing they were going to The Burrow. Harry and Hermione talked for must of the ride only ending with Hermione yelling:  
  
"This is it!" Hermione yelled to Harry "This has got to be it"  
  
"Ok then, I'm going to land now" They landed with a thud then Hermione and Harry looked up at the house.  
  
"The Burrow" They said together  
  
"Ron's pathetic he still lives with him Mum and Dad" Hermione said  
  
"Look at us we have are own living quarters," Harry said  
  
"Well let's go in" Hermione suggested. And as they started to walk up to the door, it flew open and Mrs. Weasley came running out yelling "HARRY IS THAT YOU! OH YOU LOOK SO HANDSOME! AND IS THAT HERMIONE! MR. AND MRS. POTTER I GUESS!" as she finally got to them and hugged them.  
  
"Uh" Harry gasped  
  
"Uh" Hermione gasped out too  
  
"MUM!" came Ron's voice as they heard another pair of feet running over to them. Then Mrs. Weasley let go, well she was pried off them really  
  
"Harry, Hermione you guys took forever"  
  
"Well we have houses," Harry said, with an annoyed look from Ron  
  
"But Harry his room is probably clean unlike your house" Hermione said with a laugh  
  
"Well let's eat then" Mrs. Weasley suggest as if eating would make their problems go away. Dinner was exalt every thing you could want was on the table. But of course when Mrs. Weasley said Harry and Hermione could share Ginny's room since she was at Hogwarts they told her they were not married. And then Mrs. Weasley gave Ron a look, only ending with Ron Blushing. So it ended up Harry and Ron would share Ron's room and Hermione could have Ginny's room. They all hugged each other as they went up to bed. Harry and Hermione both had that feeling in their stomachs and Ron had a pretty good idea about what was going threw their minds. 


	4. 5:00 Breakfast

A/N you people like this ONE! YAY! Some one likes me!  
  
Laterrose: why have they not met? Well they both have a job! I think the question should be why hasn't Ron seen them!  
  
Gabriella: Yeah I thought so too! That's why the chapters name is (well part of the name is) Ying-Yang  
  
To everyone else: HERE IS SOME MORE!  
  
Solar Girl  
  
Hermione did not sleep well that night. A face kept on popping into her mind ((well come on we all know what face, but I will tell you anyway)). It was Harry's face. She was scared in a way she had never felt like this before! Her stomach would toss and turn every time she thought of him! But she could not like him, no she had to be sick or something. "That has just got to be it, I'm sick," she thought "just sick".  
  
~*~  
  
Harry did not sleep well either, it was part form Ron's snoring and part form seeing Hermione's face. He thought knew what was happing though. He had the same stomach aches whenever he had saw the Late Cho Chang. But he could not be feeling this way for Hermione! It could not be true.  
  
"Harry and Hermione sitting in a tree K-I-S-S-I-N-G" Ron sang in his sleep. Harry threw a pillow to make him shut up. But was Ron right? Did he like Hermione? Would he like sitting in a tree kissing her? "NO that cant be it, maybe I'm just sick" he told himself as he tried to fall back to sleep.  
  
~*~  
  
When Hermione got up to go eat Breakfast, she thought she would be the only one up seeing as it was five o'clock in the morning. So she trudged down the stairs still in her pajamas ((they were silky red ones with a tang top with spaghetti straps and short shorts)).  
  
"Hello Mrs. Weasley" Hermione said as she plopped down into a chair. Only to notice a eighteen year old boy with black messy ((well very messy hair seeing as he just woke up)), and bright green eyes, wearing boxers as his pajamas ((he must of taken off his clothes and hoped into the cot!)).  
  
"And Harry" she added in as Mrs. Weasley gave her a piece of French Toast.  
  
"Good morning dear, sleep alright" Mrs. Weasley asked  
  
"Oh just fine Mrs. Weasley, thanks" As Harry heard this he thought, "so she dose not like me then, WAIT I DON'T LIKE HER DON'T THINK THIS AHH!"  
  
"How bout you Harry dear" Mrs. Weasley asked him trying to keep the conversation up  
  
"Perfect, it was perfect" Harry said with a weak smile, and this made Hermione think "so he dose not like me then, WAIT I DON'T LIKE HIM DON'T THINK THIS AHH!"  
  
"Good, good" Mrs. Weasley said. Three pair of feet were coming down the stairs so Mrs. Weasley went back to the stove. Fred, George and Ron were reached the bottom and sat down at the table.  
  
"You two up already! We woke up early!" George yelled  
  
"I cant believe it, Hermione I can imagine you waking up this early, but not Harry" Fred exclaimed. Ron just stood there smiling.  
  
"Wow! You two look different," George said with a huge smile  
  
"BLIMEY WHO'S BROOM" Fred went totally wild as he looked out at the broom stick in to front yard  
  
"Mine" harry said ((he was still sleepy)) with a groan  
  
"I'm going to go get dressed" Hermione said as she pushed herself away form the table.  
  
~*~  
  
Hermione went up to Ginny's room and picked out her clothes for that day. But what she did not know is that the door did not close all the way. Harry had walked up five minuets after Hermione had left. As Harry walked past Ginny's room's door he saw Hermione in her underwear ((Bra and Thong)). Harry stayed there for about five minuets only leaving when he heard Ron, Fred, and George coming up the stairs. Hermione dressed and came down the stairs while the boys were changing. She thought she had seen Harry standing outside watching her. But did he? That didn't seem like a thing that he would do, well he might if he liked her. Then a new idea popped into her head, what if he lied to Mrs. Weasley just like she did and he really didn't slept well, just like her! This was something to think about  
  
A/N that's that chapter! Oh yeah when you see the (( )) it means I feel like popping into to the story and saying summit! Ok and I might write more! So that's it for this chapter!  
  
Solar Girl 


	5. A letter from Hogwarts

A/N: so I sighed on today only to find TONS after TONS of e-mail so I wanted to write more so here it is  
  
Harry came downstairs only to see Hermione sitting down there.  
  
"So are you going to go to work," Harry asked  
  
"Do you want to get rid of me" Hermione asked him. Harry was taken aback. Of course he did not want to get rid of her but what would he say!  
  
"Why would I want to get rid of you"  
  
"That's what it sounded like"  
  
"Well I'm sorry me lady then" Harry bowed down before her. Hermione was taken aback. He was imitating a House Elf, he knew about S.P.E.W! But she did not feel like making an uproar. So she just stared at him. And he backed off in a way.  
  
"So what do you have in mind today?" Harry asked her  
  
"Nothing you?"  
  
"Nothing"  
  
"Oh, have you heard from Sirius lately?"  
  
"No, not for over two months"  
  
"Oh"  
  
"Yeah" God I have to make conversation! An owl flew into the window and landed by Hermione. She took off the letter and read it. Harry looked at the envelope in had a Hogwarts' seal on it. Hermione dropped the letter and stood up screaming with joy, she hugged Harry yelling  
  
"I GOT IT I GOT IT!"  
  
"Got what?"  
  
"THE JOB THE JOB! LOOK" she threw the letter at Harry and he started to read it:  
  
{Dear Miss Hermione Granger,  
  
I am please to inform you that you are able to teach the Transfiguration class at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Send your answer back by an owl by next Wednesday, and please know we are not forcing you to take up this position.  
  
With all due respect,  
  
Albus Dumbledor}  
  
"Oh that's nice," Harry said trying to be happy for her  
  
"What you don't think I should do it?" Hermione broke away form him  
  
"No I didn't say that"  
  
"It was the look on your face"  
  
"What look?"  
  
"The look that plainly says, no I don't want to go but I'm going to try to look happy for you, that look"  
  
"Uh well you have till next Wednesday" hoping Hermione did not see threw him  
  
"Yeah, your right" hoping Harry did not see threw her  
  
"Yeah" Harry leaned into Hermione "OH MY GOD" he's going to kiss me she thought. "What am I doing he thought" so he hugged her. "WHAT ABOUT MY KISS" Hermione's head screamed "NO I DON'T LIKE HIM" the other half yelled. "WHAT WHY DIDN'T WE KISS HER" said half of Harry's head "BECAUSE WE DON'T LIKE HER," yelled the other half.  
  
"AHHH" they both yelled "What!" they asked each other "No you tell me" so they both laughed. "Kiss her/him know" said the romantic half of their brains. "NO" yelled the other half's. But Harry's romantic half would not give in so easily. He leaned in again, but then paused. "NO" yelled Hermione's romantic half. So Hermione leaned into and kissed Harry. "YEAH I WON," yelled both of the romantic halves! Hermione pulled away blushing.  
  
"Sorry" said the deep red Hermione  
  
"That's fine," Harry said blushing now too and he kissed her. Hermione threw the Hogwarts letter into the fire were it burned.  
  
A/N: ant that cute! 


	6. Draco

Ron walked downstairs and saw the two kissing.  
  
"HEY" he yelled and the two broke apart. Hermione blushed, Harry did to.  
  
"So this is what happens when I leave you two alone for TEN WHOLE MINUTES!"  
  
"Yep were untrustworthily "  
  
"Hermione what do you have to say about this, my little reporter friend"  
  
"OH MY GOD, I TOTALLY FORGOT!"  
  
"About what?" they asked together  
  
"MY JOB! DUH!" she ran upstairs and came back down  
  
"What's up with her?" Ron asked Harry  
  
"No clue"  
  
"Bye see you guys later!" Hermione ran around the kitchen kissing people on the check the finally dissaperarting.  
  
"HARRY AND HERMIONE SITTING IN A TREE K-I-S-S-I-N-G" Ron sang with a dance routine. Harry punched him in the stomach.  
  
"OI"  
  
"NOI  
  
"CHOI" they just laughed.  
  
"Looks like she went to work" Ron said  
  
"She must have" So with out worry Harry and Ron played Quidditich in the orchard for the rest of the afternoon.  
  
~*~  
  
"HERMIONE! Where were you?" Asked Hermione's boss  
  
"I, I ran into someone at the Quidditich Match last night"  
  
"OH COME ON WHAT GUY ARE YOU WITH KNOW"  
  
"Since when do you care Draco?"  
  
"Well I am your boss"  
  
"Oh and that gives you the right to everything"  
  
"Yeah, I own you"  
  
"You wish, I can tell you who owns me"  
  
"YOURSELF, LET ME GUESS YOU OWN YOURSELF"  
  
"NO"  
  
"THEN WHO" Hermione dug around in her pocket and put on a cheesy ring that she had stuffed in there by mistake.  
  
"HARRY POTTER, HE PROPOSED TO ME LAST NIGHT"  
  
"Potter?"  
  
"Yeah"  
  
"Potter?" racing around in Draco's ((Malfoy's)) mind was "NO POTTER BEAT ME TO IT AGAIN, BEATEN BY POTTER, NOOOO"  
  
"Yes Potter now I'm going to go work on that new story, oh yeah I'm going to use up my two week vacation time so I can speed some time with him, good day Draco" She stormed out of the room thinking "I'm in some deep water now"  
  
"WHAT DID YOU SAY"  
  
"I SAID YES" 


	7. Love, but what about

"Im back" Hermione yelled  
  
"Oh" Ron came running in, about to hug her  
  
"Ron..."Hermione said tapping her foot  
  
"Oh yeah" he put his hands down. Hermione just smiled at him  
  
"What's that" he asked her  
  
"What?"  
  
"That on your finger"  
  
"Oh I found this in a cereal box, sometimes I think it brings me good luck"  
  
"Oh ok then"  
  
"My boss was pretty pissed at me"  
  
"Why who is your boss?" "Draco"  
  
"Draco Malfoy"  
  
"Yeah"  
  
"Ahhh" Ron yelled as he feel on the floor pretending to be choking or something like that.  
  
"What about Malfoy" Harry said coming in ((wow he's dressed a miracle))  
  
"He's my boss"  
  
"MALFOY"  
  
"Yeah" Ron squeaked as he got up form the floor  
  
"Ouch"  
  
"Yeah"  
  
"Oh cant you people say anything else" Hermione asked them as she went up to Ginny's room  
  
"Wait were is she going?" Harry asked Ron. Ron shrugged. About ten minutes later Hermione came back down.  
  
"What did you do" Ron asked her  
  
"Changed" Hermione told him ((Ron must be blind not noticing she changed))  
  
"Why" Ron asked her ((don't worry bout Harry lets say his whizzing))  
  
"Do you except me to wear the outfit all day long"  
  
"Most people only were on thing everyday so they don't have to wash so much stuff"  
  
"You mum properly washes you stuff for you" Ron blushed as red as his hair, and shuted up. Harry walked back in and beckoned to Hermione, and they walked out side together.  
  
"So how was it" Harry asked Hermione  
  
"What?"  
  
"Let me remind you" Harry kissed her again, patiently, Hermione heart raced, she loved this feeling, and quickly kissed him back. Harry smirked to himself. They broke away.  
  
"Oh that" Hermione said playfully "It was ok"  
  
"Only ok" Harry asked her ((apparently he did not get it))  
  
"Not the best I had" She was playing with his mind.  
  
"oh" Harry looked chreast fallen ((he must be stupid))  
  
"Harry?"  
  
"Yeah"  
  
"I was joking with you"  
  
"Oh" Harry smiled at her, and she smiled back  
  
"It was great"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Oh never mind"  
  
"Ok if you say so" He kissed her again. This was the life Hermione though. But what about-  
  
A/N: OMG a cliff hanger ending, for a chapter oh I'm killing you aren't I! Wha ha ha, thats it for this chapter. R&R. Form the person you love, but hate at the moment (Solar Girl( 


	8. Packing

A/N: I'm back, or up, you take your pick. Sorry that it took me so long to write this. Well why I'm a writing this, I should be writing the story on not this, so on with the story.  
  
  
  
Harry loved Hermione, yes he admitted it, he loved her more then he had ever liked Cho Chang. And he knew that she loved him back, she had to, but why didn't it work the first time, that thought haunted him. Why didn't it, what went wrong, or were they just to young and not ready or mature enough, or was she just using him. But she wouldn't do that to him not his Hermione. No she would, she would, she loved him not anyone else. Just Harry there was no third wheel to them, there couldn't be.  
  
Or was there  
  
Hermione had now admitted to her feelings and that she loved Harry, but her heart twanged when she thought of Victor, yes Victor Krum. She loved or liked him too; she had not seen him for awhile, she knew he loved her too. She didn't know were either of these relation ships were going. Harry was hot, sexy, nice and funny guy. Victor was kind, sensitive and funny. How could she choose between them? Yes Victor was not that cute, and Harry had the looks. Victor could make her laugh, Harry had stuck by her side threw her teens. Victor had liked her since she was fourteen; She didn't know how long Harry had liked her. Victor had liked her when she was 'ugly', did Harry like her then too. And what about their secret relationship, hers and Harry's. Did he just go out with her when they were fifteen just to say he had a girlfriend, even if she was not that pretty? Victor did live far away, but Harry doesn't. Her head spun when she kissed Harry, it felt so right, and yet so bad when she kissed him. When she kissed Victor it made her feel warm and fuzzy inside, but there was something missing when they did. They both had jobs so that was not a factor. And she knew she could not talk to Ron about this, all he would say is dump them both and go out with him. She had no one to confide in, no one, and she couldn't confide in Harry because then he would know about her feelings for Victor, and she couldn't confide in Victor then he would know about her feelings for Harry. And Ron would tell that she better marry an old rich guy who would die two days after she did and become rich herself, Mrs. Weasly would tell her to follow her heart, but it was split in half, one pined for Harry the other pined for Victor. Hermione Potter or Hermione Krum. She would have to choose one day. But when that day was she didn't know.  
  
"Hermione?" Harry asked after they broke away  
  
"Yes Harry"  
  
"I...I have to tell you something"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Do you feel something strange in your stomach"  
  
"Yes, why"  
  
"I think that...there, um...might be something..."  
  
"Yes..."  
  
"Going on between us" "Harry...I"  
  
"No, Herms, I...I think this has something to do with us"  
  
"What about us"  
  
"I think that I love you, and if your feeling the pains too, then you might love me back"  
  
"Harry, I...I"  
  
"You don't have to say you love me or you don't love me"  
  
"Harry"  
  
"Yes, Hermione, I will say it, I'm ninety-nine point nine positive that I, Harry James Potter loves Hermione Victoria Granger"  
  
"Harry, dear, it's just that..."  
  
"I don't care Herms, I have this feeling that this, this, friendship, this affaire..."  
  
"Harry..."  
  
"I love you, and I don't need to know how you feel as long as the whole world knows" Hermione's eyes filled up with tears, crying because she knew that he loved her. Harry whipped away the tear, and yelled; "I LOVE YOU HERMIONE" he smiled at her. Hermione knees were shaking, his smile, she couldn't give into it, so she did the only thing she knew to do, she ran into the house away form Harry, into Ginny's room, and started packing. Harry stayed in the garden, dumbstruck, his smile fading, as he saw Hermione threw Ginny's window, he saw her packing.  
  
A/N: Good god, don't hate me *shields herself* R&R, please (Solar Girl( 


	9. Go Away, Harry

A/N: ok a lot of people did not understand why our leading lady Herms was packing, well I can explain that. She didn't know what to do, yes she loves Harry, but she couldn't commit to him because she also feels for Victor ((Krum)). She doesn't want to hurt anyone, so she thought leaving Harry, and going home would make him forget about her, and her forget about him, and her living happily ever after with Victor, to sum it up: she doesn't know what to do she loves two so she flees. Ta da I summed it up for you so on with this thing.  
  
Hermione packed her things into her suitcase telling herself "I'm free, I don't love Harry, I'm in love with Victor, Harry is just my best friend, and I have never kissed him in my life because that would be wrong". But she knew that wasn't true, but she thought if she kept on repeating that all of her 'Harry' thoughts would go away.  
  
Harry was still standing in the garden, still dumbstruck, the feeling gone is his legs, so he could not run to her, and grab her and comfort her, and love her, he couldn't move to make it better. He stood there watching her threw the window, wondering. 'Why had she ran' he asked himself, but that nasty little voice in his head came back saying 'She doesn't love you back, how can she, look at yourself, your a messy slob, and you don't need anyone' but the other voice piped in 'your lying you need her, go to her, and shut up', both of the voices left. Harry got the feeling back in his legs; he started running to the house. Past Mrs. Weasly, up the stairs. Next thing he knew he was standing out side Ginny's rooms door.  
  
Hermione was still chanting her saying in her head, when she saw Harry outside the door.  
  
Harry saw her, she was crying, his face went soft. 'Why is she crying, what did I do' He asked himself.  
  
"Go away Harry, I'm leaving" Hermione said, heading towards the door, ready to slam it  
  
"What did I do? All I did was tell you that I loved you"  
  
"Go away Harry" She said more forcefully  
  
"Make me" he stood in the doorway  
  
"I will, or I will finish packing and disappear"  
  
"Don't you love me, Hermione"  
  
"No" she went back to packing, trying to ignore him. Harry stepped inside the room.  
  
"Well I love you"  
  
"Go away" she started to cry harder  
  
"No" now he was next to Hermione, she stopped packing, now she was looking at him, handsome Harry Potter, his glasses a-screw.  
  
"Harry...I...I have to go...I have to"  
  
"No you don't I'm not making you, please stay"  
  
"I...I can't"  
  
"Why can't you stay" "I'm..." Harry was reaching towards her, to hug her. Hermione slapped his hand away; it hurt him, mentally. It hurt Hermione mentally too.  
  
"Why won't you leave me alone" Hermione asked him  
  
"Because I love you, and you love me, I know that"  
  
"No you don't, you don't know anything about me"  
  
"What"  
  
"You don't know what I've been threw, you don't know who I love" this was hurting Hermione, She was lying to Harry, but she had to hurt him like this, because this was less painful, she thought  
  
"Herms..."  
  
"Harry..." she leaned towards him and kissed him on the check "I can't Harry, I can't" she told him, grabbing her suitcase, crying, she disappeared. Harry knew were she went, but he just sank onto Ginny's bed, wondering what happened. She loved him but why wouldn't she admit it.  
  
A/N: oh the drama! Poor Harry, poor Hermione, I feel bad thinking about them, I'm thinking I'm feeling for Hermione more 'couse she has to be the one who has to leave Harry, and the one torn apart over the two boys, oh well...R&R (Solar Girl( 


	10. At the Leaky Cauldron

A/n: I'm so sorry, I got caught up in homework and RPing! So here it is at long last, G is for Granger!  
  
~*~  
  
Harry sat at the Leaky Cauldron, ordering drink after drink after drink. Many people were there, all watching him, watching him drink, watching him breath, watching him hang is head low. Men and women, skinny and fat, tall and short, all watching him. But of course being a part of one of the best quidditch teams would get you that kind of fame, not only to mention that he was the 'Boy who Lived', Harry James Potter.  
  
Hermione Victoria Granger, the named rolled off his tongue and thoughts, Hermione Victoria Potter that fit and rolled too. Hermione Victoria Granger should become Hermione Victoria Potter, why not! Yes Hermione Potter. But why didn't she admit to love?  
  
He ran his fingers threw his messy jet-black hair, wondering why. He looked up only to see some girls eyeing him, all sipping their water. Harry rolled his eyes, water. He drank deeply from his foaming mug, getting drunker. Only one thing was on his mind Hermione Victoria Granger, and nothing, not beer, not girls, nothing could get that name out of his head.  
  
~*~  
  
Hermione packed her bags, she knew she would have to move, maybe just to the flat below her, just so Harry wouldn't know were she lived. She abset mindly picked up her cat and put it into the cat carrier. She looked around the empty flat, empty except for two suitcases, the cat carrier and a picture frame. The picture frame had two pictures in it, one on top of the other. One was of herself with her arms draped around Harry's and Ron's shoulders; they were all smiling. That was taken from when they graduated from Hogwarts. The other picture was of Victor, he was smiling, a cheeky boyish grin. That was taken just a couple months ago when he came to vist.  
  
She picked up the picture frame and stuffed it into a suitcase. The empty flat was depressing; she looked around for somewhere to sit and decided on the island. After sifting herself onto the island she thought of Harry, wondering where he was, what he was doing. "NO Victor, not Harry" her head screamed at her.  
  
"I can't stand this", Hermione yelled out loud, and with that she disappeared.  
  
~*~  
  
Harry looked at the newcomer who had just appeared in a dark corner of the Leaky Cauldron. Another girl. He rolled his eyes and turned back to his drink, sipping it down. The girl came over, he didn't look at her "More water", he thought. But she didn't order water, surprising enough, but the same thing he was drinking, very surprising. He thought of taking a glance at her, but he didn't dare, he didn't want to replace Hermione. But if she didn't want him, which he was pretty sure of, then he would let a girl get away. So he decided to take a glance at her.  
  
"Hello" Harry said, sticking his arm out as if to shake hands  
  
"Hey" the girl didn't look at him, only at her drink, but her voice seemed familiar.  
  
"I'm, Harry, who are you?"  
  
"My friends call me Herm."  
  
"Oh, that's cool, I call one of my friends Herm." his eyes light up, Hermione, the name threatened to roll off his tongue, Hermione Victoria Granger was even more threating.  
  
"What's her name?" she still didn't look at Harry.  
  
"Hermione" the name, the rest rolled off "Hermione Victoria Granger." The girl sitting next to him stumbled back, seeing green eyes staring at her, the very old innkeepers too. She hastily thrusted some coins into the innkeepers hands.  
  
"Hermione?" Harry yelled out. It was Hermione who was sitting next to him, how stupid was he. Her eyes widen. She had came to escape Harry, to get tipsy, to forget, not to run into him.  
  
"Stay please stay!" he pleaded with her, his eyes, big and childlike.  
  
"Please stay." But he was to late, she had already disappeared, but he wasn't going to give up this time.  
  
"Put it on the tab, Tom" he told the innkeeper, and disappeared, in pursuit of his love.  
  
~*~  
  
A/n: I'm so sorry about not getting this up before, and I'm also going to blame reading at night times. And I am going to try and get in one chapter per week! 


End file.
